Kikyo's Secret Love Chapter 6
by Wolf of the Crescent Moon
Summary: Tysuco's dead, and Kikyo doesn't have the will to save herself from the bandits who return and carry her off for revenge. A mysterious figure? Tysuco's Aunt? Who is she and what can she do?


Kikyo's Secret Love

Chapter Six: The Solution!

It had been two weeks since Tysuco's death. Kikyo had finished the trip to the village and doctored the patients in his stead explaining that he would be back someday. Then crying she carried the body back to his house. She put him on his bed and tried to use soul demons to bring him back to life. It only worked for Kikyo because she already had a piece of her soul. Tysuco had none of his. She desperately tried to bring him back to life over the next few days. She cast various spells and tried various potions, nothing worked. She cried and cried. She didn't eat or sleep, the one man who loved her in this world…now he was dead. "Why!" she cried over and over again in her sleep. She had a dagger to her throat and was about to commit suicide when she heard something outside. Bandits! They overran the house and were inside. They came for revenge, "What do you want!" she asked in hatred filled tone. Before she could draw her bow and arrows they had her. "Lets take her home for some good old fashioned fun eh boys?" the leader said. "Yeah let's do it!" they said in unison. "So he's already dead? You must have killed him." The bandit said laughing cruelly. Kikyo could only cry and she realized they were right. If she never met him he would be alive now. She went into a slump lost all emotion as they dragged her roughly and put her on a horse outside.

A mysterious figure was outside the house. It was wolf demon with long red pulled back hair. This was Irene's sister Nataku! She had heard of her sister having a son and felt obligated to find him. When she found his scent she rejoiced and had been tracking him for years. She finally caught up and watched the bandits take the girl away. She gasped and then ran inside the house after they left. "No! Tysuco!" She screamed when she found him dead. "I've got to bring him back!" she said determined and remembered a certain legendary dog that once had three swords. One to protect humans, one to bring them back to life, and one to unleash Hades itself. "That demon is dead after so many years but I know he must have given the blades to a son. She had heard of a dog demon named Sesshomaru that was very powerful, and had blood from the dog demon in him. She caught his scent, he was in the area! Just miles away she ran as fast as she could until she came across a little girl and a green toad thing. She stopped as the girl screamed and ran behind the toad which said, "Get lost you mangy wolf!" Nataku had no intention to do such thing. The toad pulled out a staff which sprayed fire! Nataku leapt into the air just in time to avoid it but Sesshomaru appeared with a blade at her throat. "Leave now or die." He said in a cold tone of voice.

"My-my lord" she gasped. He let her go and she explained the whole thing. Sesshomaru sat and listened but showed no emotion the entire time. "So what do you say? Will you bring my nephew back to life to save his bride to be?" she asked hopefully. Sesshomaru scratched his chin and asked "What's in it for me?" Nataku shuddered she hadn't thought of that. "What do you desire my lord?" she asked in a wavering tone. "My brother who has a scent similar to mine and is a half demon named Inuyasha has a blade from my father he doesn't deserve. Bring me that blade and I'll consider using Tensaiga to bring your nephew back to life so he can go get drunk and sleep with his woman for all I care. I just want that blade." He said in a sort of casual tone. Nataku bowed and thanked him and set off for this new scent of the half demon. She walked into Inuyasha's camp. He was awake and saw her, "Who are you?" he asked in a stingy tone. She introduced herself and explained the whole story, then asked for his blade. Inuyasha replied "Heck no! I don't care if your nephew is-"he was cut off by a simple "sit" and he face planted into the ground. A girl with black hair approached and apologized saying they couldn't surrender the blade to her. Nataku pulled out some powder and punched the ground with it sending it everywhere. "Forgive me please!" she yelled taking the blade and trying to run away with it. It stung her hands badly so she took some cloth tied to her waist and used that to hold the blade and she ran away with it. She could hear the half demon cursing in the background. "Inuyasha calm down we know who she is taking it to." Kagome said. Inuyasha grunted and realized it was worse than he thought. The blade was going to his brother.

Sesshomaru smiled and was surprised she was able to get the blade away. "Here you go" she said handing it to him. He kept it in the cloth and stuck it in his belt. "You're lucky I am in a good mood; now take me to your nephew. A deal is a deal but you humans are so pathetic. Jaken watch Rin until I get back or I'll kill you." He said. As they came upon Tysuco's body tears formed in Nataku's eyes she remembered what she went through to bring him back. Sesshomaru pulled out his blade and waved it as it glowed blue. "Now leave me alone, if I see you again I'll kill you. This was a one time deal" Sesshomaru said and left as fast as he had come. Tysuco groaned and got up to see a wolf demon in front of him. He reached for his blade but she held his hand and said "No worries here, I'm just brought you back to life so be grateful." Tysuco remembered his sacrifice then his eyes widened and asked in a hurried tone, "Where's Kikyo!" Bandits came and took her Tysuco. First let me tell you I am your aunt, I was Irene's sister so I had to find you and tell you. I found you dead so I found a demon to use his blade and bring you back to life." She said excitedly. Tysuco thanked her and bowed deeply, "I invite you to live with me since your tribe was slaughtered. I intend to make that woman my wife, so please tell me where she is." He said. "I'd be happy to live with you if you don't care to have my wolves around. I have five; one will take you to your woman." She said. Tysuco followed the wolf fast he had to get there quickly! One of the bandits was about to force himself onto Kikyo and she could barely utter "Help…me…Tysuco" right before he could rip her clothes off Kikyo heard a voice outside. "CHARGING ARROW!" The wall busted down and an arrow made out of aura engulfed the man and two others waiting for their turn. "Get your hands off my Fiancé" Tysuco said standing there. Kikyo's heart returned to her and she uttered the words, "Tysuco? How are you still alive? You want me as your wife!" she said as emotion overwhelmed her. The bandit leader who survived the last encounter pulled out a gun and said, "What your back!" "In the flesh!" Tysuco said rushing the bandits' blade drawn.

Chapter seven will be posted around 2:00 PM central standard time. The next chapter will be the last.


End file.
